villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gerald Fitzgerald
Gerald Fitzgerald (AKA "'Fitz'") is one of the main characters of the Netflix original series, Paradise P.D. He is a police officer who works for Paradise Police Department. He is a stereotypical black guy with PTSD, who has to play the piccolo and do Buddhist meditation to keep himself calm. He is secretly the leader of the Argyle Meth Corporation, unbeknownst to his Paradise P.D. colleagues. He is voiced by Cedric Yarbrough. Biography Before working at Paradise P.D., Gerald used to work at a different police department in Chicago. There, he went through a very traumatic experience, that gave him PTSD. The details of the event have not been delved into all that much. All that's known is that it involved a shark breaking loose in a bomb factory and that it took place on Christmas of 2014. It is unknown if he worked for the Argyle Meth Corporation at this point, but given the fact that one of his employees in that company is Santa Claus, it's likely that there's some kind of connection between his company and the date of the event. Due to the traumatic event, not only did Fitz get PTSD, but he also left his job at Chicago P.D. During his time off, he took up Zen Buddhism and other Wiccan customs to help him calm his nerves and put an end to his PTSD. He also got a piccolo, which he would always carry around to keep himself calm. In 2016, Fitz was ready to get back into the saddle again and once again, become a police officer. He started work at Paradise P.D. Around this time, he was also working at The Argyle Meth Corporation and he was playing the role of a police officer in hopes that he would corrupt the business and it easier for him to run his Argyle Meth business without he police stopping him. As for his secret job as the kingpin of The Argyle Meth business, Fitz touted Terry Two Toes as the leader of the business so that if anyone tracked down and caught the leader of the business, they'd go for Terry instead of him. If they learned that Terry wasn't actually the leader, he'd tout Santa Claus as the secretly hidden superior above him, to make it harder for people to find him. Fitz demanded his workers to make a new drug and Terry Two Toes invented Argyle Meth. Santa had the idea to decorate it with red and green to make it look fancy. In "Welcome to Paradise", Terry Two Toes was caught and busted and thrown into the holding cell for Paradise P.D. This happened very late at night and the cops planned on interrogating him the next day to find out who he was working for. After hours, Fitz snuck into the holding cell, shot Terry to death, and hid the security footage, so that nobody would get any information from Terry. In the next episode, "Ass on the Line", Chief Randall Crawford thought very little of the suspicious incident that transpired the night before and decided to just forget about the case, setting Fitz off the hook. Kevin Crawford was the only person in the police station who actually cared to discover who shot Terry Two Toes and what was happening with the Argyle Meth Corporation. In "Task Force", Fitz had to do a mission at the circus and he was bombarded by a bunch of clowns, which triggered his coulrophobia, scaring him into a crippling coma, that incapacitated him. He stayed in this coma into the next episode, "Parent Trap" and the episode after that, "Christmas in Paradise". At the very end of the latter episode, Fitz woke up from his coma, revealing to have been faking it. It is unknown if he was faking it from the very start or if he actually was comatose for a while, but decided to keep up the charade. When Fitz woke up, he revealed to the audience that he was villainous and he was the true head of The Argyle Meth Corporation. A flashback montage showed all of the villainous things he'd been doing throughout the season. Fitz swore that he would eventually take out Mayor Karen Crawford and become the new leader of Paradise, just as soon as he took out Kevin, as he was the only cop who he needed to get rid of as he laughed maniacally. This dramatic cliffhanger is how the first season ended. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Perverts Category:Self-Aware Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Usurper Category:Tragic Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes